


Mentira

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate no sabe mentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentira

—No sé nada. —Cada vez que Kate repetía esas palabras se sentía tentada a contener el aire, temerosa de que su respiración desigual la delataría, pero incluso la forma en que esquivaba la mirada de los demás al repetir esa corta frase pasaba desapercibida.

Su familia, sus compañeras e incluso la policía continuaban creyéndole, al punto que ella se preguntaba si realmente habían estado interesados en una respuesta.

_—¿Estás bien, Kate?_

_—Sí, no se preocupe._

Sus palabras seguían sonando falsas, pero el que hasta Paula las aceptase sólo le confirmaba que en, el fondo, su nula habilidad para mentir era lo de menos, ya que ni siquiera las personas que parecían realmente preocupadas escuchaban.


End file.
